Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Ever Changing Skies
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Tsuna was amazed at just how much his sky had expanded.He was just plain old "Dame-Tsuna" in those days when his sky was still so small and colorless, now the colors were endless. Recalling the first color that filled his ever expanding sky it was the fiery orange hue of the rising sun and the setting sun.-OC- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_**What! I'm the 10th generation mafia boss?**_

* * *

_"I'm not sure about 'friend,' but we do have an awkward bond of sorts."-Jade Curtiss_

* * *

_**Sicily, Italy**_

It was dusk as the number one hit-man Reborn began his trek towards his favorite bar after a long day. His dress shoes clicking on the cobblestone road, his gaze never leaving its straight path. It was finally the day—what day? Well an important day of course. The young hit-man mind you was an infant; he took pride in his appearance with his black fedora that was laced with an orange strip, his prim and proper expensive black suit, with his large yellow pacifier around his neck. He was the epitome of snazzy.

Walking to the left of Reborn was a young teenage male with waist length hair that was the color of a sunset, orange but with a tinge of a red hue, garnet eyes were gazing down at a flashing screen from behind a pair of black goggles, which complimented his hair and pale skin. Unlike his boss, this male wore a simple gray and slightly darker gray long sleeved sweater, underneath was a simple off-white t-shirt, finished off by gray sweatpants and brown loafers. A large duffle bag hung off his shoulders as his fingers worked tirelessly on his video game.

The man who stood against a house between a window and a door watched the two walk by, his gaze mostly fixed on the fedora hat wearing baby hit-man. His arm was around a petite brunette and his grip tightened on his bottle of wine. The two had flinched as he walked by, the man giving a sigh as the two were now at the door way to the bar.

Inside the bar two men sat, one was sipping his vodka on the rocks as the other held his cigarette and twirled his glass of bass ale around. The atmosphere of the bar was as always smoky and laid back with a tinge of something one could not describe.

As the double doors opened with a creek the two men twitched ever so slightly.

"Reborn."

"Called out by the old man again?"

The two men sighed after trading off before the one with the smoke spoke, "The popular ones have it tough." Even with his back turned he had his eyes slightly off to the side, "Where is it this time? Rome? Venice?"

"It's Japan."

"Japan?"

That got the two men to turn a bit to glass back at Reborn as they spoke at the same time, "The old man finally decided?"

Atop Reborn's fedora sat a green gecko its yellow eyes not even blinking as he sat perfectly still, "This one will probably be a long journey."

Just the man from before rushed up with a cry a dagger in hand only to flinch back as a green gun was pointed at his face as a rifle gun barrel was pressed to the back of his head. He began to sweat.

"This isn't a toy."

"Neither is this mine."

The knife dropped with a clatter, the man flinching, shoulders dropping and eyes closed.

"Sora." Reborn's gun began to glow a rainbow sort of color before it turned back into the gecko, the green creature resting on his fingers before transforming into a smaller shot gun.

The long haired teen, perked a bit at his name before he twirled the rifle and with a slight glow he held the tarot card for fortune in his hand, "Got it." The voice was soft as if it wasn't used much as of late.

Reborn gave a satisfied expression (Or as much as he could give) before he began to speak once more, "My name is…the Hitman tutor," he raised the green gun, finger on the trigger, "Reborn!" the trigger was hit and a red bullet was shot out, a trail of red sparkles flying behind it as the bullet soared true to its target on the wall of the bar.

Sora simply lifted his goggles up a bit, his game on pause as a finely shaped orange eyebrow raised, "…Do…you expect me to do something like that?"

Reborn simply gazed at Sora, the gun in his hand turning into a giant orange hammer, "Yes."

"Ah…right…" taking out his deck of tarot cards which began to glow, he tossed them into the air the cards floating around him, 'This is so…stupid. I feel embarrassed.' Were the teen's thoughts as he ran his fingers back through his hair, "Genius inventor for the Vongola, Honda Sora." And like that the cards picked up the pace and began to multiply, surrounding both Reborn and himself, and like that they were gone.

The man who tried to kill Reborn finally fell to his knees in shock.

The two men at the bar glanced at each other. Their expressions were hard to read to those who weren't in the business but what they just saw…only Reborn could pull off along with the well known inventor.

* * *

_**Namimori, Japan**_

It was around 5:50 am that morning, the sun was just rising so the air was still moist and cool, the sky still a dark hue as a blue bus pulled up to a stop. The only two to come off the giant blue bus was none other than Reborn and Sora. The former's dress shoes clinking against the cement side walk. The two made their way into the residential area, going towards their destination.

"Here."

Sora paused his trek but not once looking up from his video game, "…Nice house." Even without looking he could tell it felt homey…just like what you would expect from a suburban home. Maybe his mother and baby twin sister were living nicely in a house now? Maybe an apartment…he really needed to return the calls. Pausing his game, the orange head gave a slight shiver. No his mother would totally kick his ass for not contacting sooner…maybe he can get Reborn to—okay glare from his boss meant that was a no. Darn mind reading—crap another glare.

Reborn then glanced at the mail box that read **Sawada **a news paper was already sticking out of it, standing on his metal brief case; he slipped a folded flier into it.

"Reborn—whoa!" Sora was instantly grabbed and somehow hidden with Reborn just as a spiky haired teenage male ran by.

The black haired male held a metal baseball bat over his right shoulder gripping the tapped end, a nicely kept if not worn catcher mitt hung off it, he wore a white button up standard school uniform top with a light blue-t just peaking out, his blue long sleeved uniform pants clung just right to his figure as his duffle bag bounced on his left him as he jogged, "Ah, morning practice, morning practice!" as he ran past the Sawada household he noticed a flash of orange.

It was now almost 6 am, that is when Sawada Nana walked outside, took a deep breath and stretched upwards, "Mm! It's a nice day today!" moving over she leant down towards the small flap of the mail box, "Now to get the newspaper." Blinking a bit in surprise that there was also a flier in the box she picked it up, unfolded it, and read it aloud, " "You will be starting a hime tutor"?" her warm chocolate brown eyes held a quick flash of something before it was gone. Glancing up she noticed a young male watching her from atop the wall across the street, "Ara?" that hair color was familiar! Cocking her head she was a bit surprised as the young teen sent her an eye smile, before hoping down and vanishing around the corner, "…I wonder what that was all about." It then dawned on her, she better go start breakfast!

* * *

It was now around seven in the morning, Nana was busy chopping away. Taking a quick pause she glanced off towards the open kitchen entrance way, "Tsuna!" she called out to her only son, "Tsu-Kun!" honestly that boy sure could sleep! "You're going to be late again!" she gave a small sigh as she received no answer. Moving to the stairs she peered up before starting up, "I guess it can't be helped." Once arriving at her son's room, she opened the door; "Tsu-kun!" the door hit something? Blinking and with a small hm she glanced down to see a mess of empty plastic bottles, scattered school books, manga, CDs and other things, "Messy as usual." Walking into the room she stopped just by one of the green seating cushions on the floor, her hands to her hips.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently snoring away, flat on his back. His messy starfish spiky shaped hair was currently weighing his head down (besides the fact a person's head was seven or eight pounds) on his lime green pillow, his teal (or was it off green) long sleeved button up pj shirt had the first button undone as the rest of him was covered in a large yellow comforter.

"Tsu-kun, wake up." Nana placed her hand to his chest, giving a small shake, "You're going to be late." Pulling her hand away when she got no response she sighed, "This happens every morning." It was then she noticed something sticking out of the middle drawer of her son's desk, "Hm? What could this be?" tugging it out she blinked at the paper, 'Namimori Chu School Math Test, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Year 1 class A…' she blinked at the score, 'Only fifteen?' slightly lowering the paper, lowering her head a bit, eyes closed she gave a sigh, "Ah, this is as usual too…" with that she turned on her stern voice, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, who received a fifteen in math?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, "Ah,…ah…Yes?" gripping his comforter Tsuna's sleepiness was gone as he saw his test in his mother's hand, "W-why do you have that?" as he made a grab for it, Nana swiftly moved causing him to have his face meet the blue carpeted floor, one arm sprawled in front of him the other behind him in a slightly painful way, his legs spread and slightly bent as they were still on his bed, "Gah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Here."

As Tsuna was recovering a flyer was put in front of his face, "Ah, the test!" but it wasn't the test, "What's this?"

"Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming."

Tsuna raised his gaze to meet his mother's who was squatting down to his level.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail box." Nana spoke with a smile, "I gave them a call immediately."

Reading the text in his head Tsuna began to frown mentally, 'You will be starting a home tutor. I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation.' He then sat up, a small frown on his face, "I don't need a home tutor."

Just like that Nana stood up and began to read the flyer aloud, "I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation"." She continued on to where Tsuna could not read, ""I am young and good looking. So is my assistant."" Glancing up at Tsuna, she let her eyes close into a sweet eye smile even if she had one on her lips as well, "And as long as they have a place to sleep, and a meal, they'll teach you twenty four hours for free!"

Tsuna gazed at his mother, cross-legged on the floor his arms bent a bit as the rested on his thighs, "That just smells like a scam-" it was then he noticed the time, eyes going wide and jaw dropping he cried out, "What? It's already this late?" giving small pants as he ran to his door (Maybe he was a bit out of shape) he turned around once in the hall, arm raised, "Anyways! I don't need a tutor!" with that out he rushed to the stairs only to slip, "Wha?" twirling around he began to slide down on his back, "Ah, ow, ow, ow, ow." Once he hit the floor, his head on the bottom, elbows on the ground as his hands were eon the first steps, his legs still above him causing his shirt to bunch down and show his navel.

"Ciaossu."

"Ah?" turning his head to the side, Tsuna came face to face with a small baby, "Eh? Eh?" gathering himself he sat up once more cross-legged.

"You're Tsuna?"

"Well, yeah I'm Tsuna." Leaning a bit down and closer to the baby Tsuna stared bewildered.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after you."

"Wait, who is this baby?"

"Don't worry, "Dame-Tsuna.""

"Why do you know my nickname?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

Tsuna then got a bit angry, "Stop saying, "Tsuna, Tsuna" like some big-shot. I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi." He didn't even stop to take a breath, "I don't want to be called "Tsuna" by some baby like you."

"Oh that was strike one."

Eh? Where did that voice come from? What did it mean by strike—holy crap searing pain in cheek! Tsuna's head snapped to the side as the baby had kicked him somehow with a powerful round house, "W-why did you do that?" he held his cheek, his left eye having a tear there from the pain.

Just then Nana walked down, "Oh, where did you come from little boy?" blinking Nana then noticed the same teen she saw on the wall in the entrance way. Hand to her cheek she couldn't help but admire him, 'my so familiar…' once more at the baby something clicked, 'Oh!' she could recall something vaguely familiar but it quickly passed.

Reborn reached into his suit and took out a card, "I'm…a home tutor. Reborn."

Nana and Tsuna stared.

"Home tutor? Reborn?" Nana covered her mouth and began to giggle.

Tsuna who still hadn't notice the other male began to laugh tears in his eyes, "Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby."

"Strike two."

"Ahaha! My stomach hurts!"

Reborn lifted his foot up and slammed his heel down onto Tsuna's head.

"Face meet floor. Floor meet face." Sora remarked off-handedly with a slightly amused tone as he watched Reborn beat on the new guy.

"Uh, my face hurts more than my stomach…"

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" it then hit Nana as she stood up straight, "Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late."

Shooting up, face red, eyes wide he cried out, "Oh yeah, that's right!" he then scrambled up towards the bathroom; "I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" with that he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Sora exchanged looks with Reborn, the two quickly slipping outside to wait, and about ten minutes later they watched Tsuna rush out.

* * *

"I'm leaving!" was the brunettes cry as he dashed down the road. His red tie swayed as he ran, "What was with that kid…"

"I'm a hitman."

Tsuna let out a smile and laugh, "A hitman, that's stupid." It then hit him as he jerked to a stop and looked up, "Hie? Since when did you…?" how was the baby on his head? He then blinked as he heard a squish sound. Glancing down he saw his foot atop of a Chihuahua's tail. Jerking back he let out a terrified sound, "Hie!"

The dog began to bark as it walked out of the gate, its leash not attached to its dog house.

"Its leash…" he got out, "its leash isn't attached to anything!" as he went to run he tripped and face planted on something…warm…and soft? What?

Reborn had landed with ease on his feet; he then gently rubbed the head of the small dog that went up to his chin. It calmed and began to pant happily.

Sora blinked a bit, legs spread, his arms behind him as his palms were slightly stinging from hitting the ground. The 5'7, orange haired male blinked down at the currently oblivious teen between his legs, 'Well this is ….odd.'

"You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis." Reborn was amused but did not show it but his tone did, "You're the single middle-schooler on this earth that's afraid of Chihuahuas."

Sora suddenly felt a dangerous aura. One he has felt many times back in Italy and before he went there. That of a girl who was fan girling over…something. Looking up he noticed a girl peering from around a wall corner. Crap that girl looked like a stalker and she was looking at…Reborn? Oh well he was used to that. Blinking Sora was thankful that Tsuna stood up without noticing him still only to be suddenly annoyed, 'Oi…isn't not noticing me a bit TO MUCH?'

Just then as the brown haired girl moved into action another girl rushed over.

"Aw, how cute!"

Reborn who was slightly turned greeted, "Ciaossu."

"Good morning."

Tsuna was currently enraptured, 'The idol of Namimori Chu, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan." Tsuna then stiffened as he noticed the other girl walk over panting.

"Is this your younger brother?"

Tsuna held his hands up pale, "Um, no he's not."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko questioned only to notice another slowly walk over and squat down. Blinking she turned was in a bit of awe at the other's hair, 'Oh!'

Tsuna gasped in shock as he finally noticed the other, "EH!" who the heck was this? Blinking he saw a pretty face and his expression changed drastically, 'Eh? Is this a guy?'

"He is my younger brother, and he is wearing a suit because he is a hitman." Sora spoke as he let his hands rest upon his knees and amused expression was currently showing. This was fun.

"Because I'm in the mafia." Reborn's reply was slightly different as he discreetly pinched Sora who he felt stiffen in pain.

Tsuna gaped, 'Hitman? The mafia?' this kid was nuts! 'What's this kid saying?' wait glancing at the orange haired male he blinked, 'Big brother! Also that voice…was the same as the one who kept saying strike!'

Kyoko put her hands in front of her face in a clasped way, "Wow! That's so cool!" slowly standing she gave a smile, "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy." It was then she noticed Sora's outfit, "Oh! Our school uniform…"

Sora slowly stood as well, slipping his hands into his pocket, "Ah." Tilting his head to the side he gave a nod, "Yeah." Though he altered his uniform a bit, leaving the top shirt unbuttoned, Sora left his off-white t-shirt to be shown, his stripped sweater was wrapped around his waist, and the uniform pants had his red tie wrapped around his right thigh, he also was bare foot.

Kyoko gave a smile, "Oh! Well welcome! See you later then!" with a wave she took off.

Reborn then waved his hand, "Ciao, Ciao." Interesting, that girl was eyeing Sora in curiosity and didn't even notice Tsuna.

The brunette gasped hand to her chest, "I'm going to be late too! See you later!" with that she turned and headed off as well.

Tsuna was once more transfixed on watching Kyoko walk away.

Reborn turned and peered up at Tsuna, "Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

""That girl" is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school." Tsuna was defensive, "First of all it shouldn't concern you!"

Reborn wasn't swayed, "As your home tutor I should understand all of these kinds of relationships."

Sora snorted a bit, a hand to his hip as he looked to the side, 'Yeah …good fib there Reborn.' Like that Sora felt a sharp pain on his head, "Ouch!" gripping his head, tears prickling he growled, "What was that for!"

Tsuna jumped a bit from the angry tone, a bit pale, "Hie!" this guy was actually scary! Really scary! It then hit him what Reborn said, back to anger mode (Or as angry as he could get) he knelt down and held a fist in front of Reborn's face, "I don't remember hiring you! Whatever just leave me alone already."

"Strike three."

Reborn then placed his small hand onto Tsuna's fist, "It won't go that easily." He then twisted Tsuna's arm painfully.

Tsuna was gasping in pain as he held his hand out involuntarily grabbing onto Sora's shirt, "Ow, ow, ow, I give up, I give up, I give up!" he slumped forward letting go of the other's shirt as Reborn let go, "Aaaah….geez, that's not normal strength for a kid…"

"As I told you before, I'm a hitman."

"Actually you said "Mafia" I said "hitman"—whoa! That could have hit me!"

"That was the point."

"Demon!"

Tsuna then turned around, hands on his knees, "Don't joke around!"

Sora blinked. Where did the kid's bag go? It was just literally hanging off his side. Weird.

"There's no way you could be a hitman or some mafia guy." Tsuna glared down at Reborn. This baby was pissing him off. Also he was getting a bit freaked out by the orange haired male. He screamed punk!

Reborn totally blowing off Tsuna's rant began once more, "Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?"

Sitting straight Tsuna paled a bit, "D-Don't talk stupid…"

"Why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sora slipped his goggles back on. Why? Would this kid get why Reborn asked why? Wait which type of why was it? Oh it was that type of why. Brows furrowed Sora bite back a sigh, 'I got to stop talking to myself inside my head…'

Tsuna turned his gaze away from Reborn, "I told you already, Kyoko-chan is the school's idol."

'The kid is blushing slightly.' Taking out his PSP, Sora began to play away. It was a nice new otome game called Arcobaleno! Hm is this leading up to what he thought it was leading up to—wait…what? Blinking at his own messed up narrations in his head, Sora sighed, '…Damn. I'm out of it.'

"There's no way she would even consider me."

'Wow pessimistic.' Sora couldn't help but sweat-drop at the way Tsuna was speaking. Kid was really a grade A coward. Well hey at least he was cute—whoa. Wait. What?

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar. So it's because you're a useless, "Dame Tsuna"?"

For some reason Tsuna was wearing a proud smile as he nodded, "Right." Wait a god damn minute! Turning he held his fists up a slight bead of sweat dropping down his right cheek, "Hey, why do you know so much about me?"

Reborn was holding a green magnifying glass in front of his eye, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"That makes no sense!" he turned to Sora with a look of exasperation, "It made no sense right?"

"…Eh?"

Jumping a bit at the annoyed glare he received, Tsuna whirled back to Reborn, 'Gah! That guy is scary!' Gathering himself and turning towards Sora (He should of turned the other way!) he held his fists to his sides, eyes closed, "Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan." He then continued, "IF I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happy."

Sora twitched.

"Even if I do confess it's just a waste of time. That much I know."

"That's a strong loser's complex."

Tsuna turned angry, "I told you to stop already."

"Looks like it's finally time." Reborn's magnifying glass glowed and transformed back into the gecko.

"Huh, what?"

"Die now." In another flash of rainbow colors the gecko turned into the green hand gun.

"What?"

"You'll understand if you die."

Jerking back Tsuna's eyes shinned with fear, "Huh, what are you talking about-"

Sora glanced up just as the red bullet was shot out, it of course was glowing red with a trail of red sparkles behind it, 'Ah the Dying Will bullet.' It looked oh so pretty. The wind had picked up as the bullet then broke apart and a red beam shot out and hit Tsuna right in the head, 'Huh…he makes dying look cute.'

As Tsuna flew back, his mouth wide open, and eyes wide and dilated his thoughts began to race.

* * *

_**At that moment, I felt regret.**_

_**I'm now parting with this world forever.**_

_**What a waste.**_

_**If I had the dying will, I could have confessed to Kyoko-chan.**_

* * *

Reborn stood in same position the gun smoking as he watched Tsuna flip in the air and land on his stomach.

Leaning over hands on his knees as he held his PSP Sora gazed curious, "His eyes are dull." It was then his goggles quickly activated digital numbers appearing across the screen as it allowed im to see Tsuna's body glow, "It's starting, Reborn."

"Record the data, Sora."

"Yes, Reborn." At that moment Sora placed a finger to the side of the goggles pressing a button, "Recording now." This should be interesting. Trying to push the thoughts to the back of his head he couldn't help but wonder, 'What do guys see in girl's like that Sasagawa….' As he thought back to the smile it was overlapped quickly with one of his darling little sister, 'Ah…I see it now.' Those types were always liked after all…

* * *

**A/N**

I decided to re-write this after a long time. I took a different approach though to starting it I think...well in personality wise for Sora and the way of describing. Here is the thing...should Sora stay a male or should Sora be a female once more? Either way works for Sora since well Sora is androgynous and started out as a male but I've been using him as a female for Reborn things ...I mean female Sora is like an A cup lol-er right anyways! Down bellow is the voice for Sora and his/her looks.

Sora's Voice: www. youtube watch?v=wtZ9K-orTdo

Sora's Looks: i1250. / albums /hh532 /Hakuoki / Honda3. jpg

For those unfamiliar back when Fruits Basket's first came out I was the first one who made a twin for Tohru but some people might/will disagree so to each their own. Sora is the elder twin and takes after Kyoko while as we know Tohru takes after Katsuya. The relation in this well...no one knows much about Katsuya so in my mind I had it he was a friend of Reborn's and Sora decided to take Sora under his wing for various reasons...those who remember the original fic might recall them. Well once more if possible please point out my grammar mistakes and missing punctuation!

_**Check out these fics:**_

_**The Narcoleptic Girl & Vete Al Infierno by Totoro504  
**_

_**Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen  
**_

_**Another Nakama & Another Nakama II by Q-Python  
**_

_**My Initiative by yesiamweird  
**_

P.S: My DeviantART username is AomineMadoka.

* * *

_**! NOTICE !  
**_

_6:33 PM PST, Thursday, June 14, 2012**  
**_**I'm going to announce my pet Peeve.  
**

**I really DISLIKE it (I also can not be the only author) who gets a tad bit annoyed when a reviewer just like votes for a couple or something. Would be nice to get some feed back on how the story was written, the flow, if the characters flow well with each other, grammar fixes, etc.  
**

**Don't get me wrong, I love when people review and stuff but...I mean it just sorta makes my eye-twitch at times. It's like when people say your fic is crap but keep reviewing each chapter-okay so not so much to that degree...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Take it easy on the water sports old man." -Yuri Lowell_

* * *

What had happened after the events of the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna's boxer rampage, failed confession of awkwardness to one Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna getting smacked by a kendo captain, catching a quick gaze of the head of the disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya, then the initial teasing from classmates, was Sora finally introduced to the class.

Slightly leaning back in a way that made Sora think of Axel from Kingdom Hearts series, he kept his hands in his pockets, "Honda Sora. Transfer student from Italy." Raising an eyebrow at the girl's gossiping and Tsuna's pale face he continued as he yawned not bothering to cover it tears prickling in the corners of his closed eyes, "Things you should know about me. I'm obsessed with otome games—yes where a female catches a male—though I play many others too, sweets, Visual Kei but most of all Gintama. It's pure awesome. Gintoki is my hero."

Sanada-sensei gave a odd look at his newest student. Well this one was a problem student it seemed, "Right…take a seat next to Yamamato Takeshi." He motioned to Yamamato, "Raise your hand."

Sora was greeted to the sight of the tall male she saw the morning—well that morning actually right? Moving over he took a seat and instantly placed his legs upon the desk, crossed his arms over his chest, and fell right asleep. Damn time zones.

Sanada twitched. Oh yes. Defiantly a problem.

* * *

During lunch Tsuna happened to come upon none other than Honda Sora squatting behind the school with a cigarette between his fingers, "Ack!" waving is hand in front of his own face, Tsuna was just hit with the excess smoke the taller male blew out.

"Oh, Tsuna." Sora glanced up at the small petite brunette with starfish hair. How interesting this was, "What do you need?"

Eyeing the stick of cancer with a heated look, Tsuna was actually pleasantly surprised to see Sora put it out. Unsure what to do he yelped as he was dragged down, "E-EH?"

"Sit. Eat." Sora held out a bento with a raised eyebrow before speaking, "I made it. You ran off without food from Nana right?"

"Yes—eh! How do you…"

"My mother went to school with Nana." Sora gave a shrug as he opened his bottle of coca cola, "…My mother was a feared yankee—the red butterfly." An amused snort was let out as he heard Tsuna choke a bit at that, "But Nana apparently was the only one to try and be friends…the other person I should say was my dad."

Tsuna glanced over at the other a bit curious only to finally get a good look. Blinking as he ate silently he paused and gave a freaked out look, 'This food looks horrible! But it tastes good!' the heck was up with that? Chopsticks to his lips still, Tsuna took the chance to study Sora who went silent. Maybe just maybe…this male was a rumored tsundere?

Glancing over at Tsuna, Sora blinked as he saw the small male jump and look back down, "…Fair warning. It's going to be a rough day for you—by the way…nice briefs."

Tsuna sputtered a dark red as he watched Sora walk off, long orange hair that trailed off into red and pink hues. Glancing back down at the bento he felt something stir in his chest, 'Someone actually spoke to me normally?' he would always get picked on for being Dame-Tsuna this was new…slightly odd but it was nice.

* * *

Above on the second floor, none other than Hibari Kyoya had watched the scene. His eyes slightly narrowed. That hair was a school violation as well as that uniform. He would give that herbivore the benefit of the doubt for now.

...

On second thought he was going to beat that dress code, hair code violoting transfer student now. With that he turned on his heel with a scoff and began to walk down the hall, "Move. Crowding."

A passing second year blinked, moving to the side and finally whispered to her friend as they watched him walk off, "He reminds you of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha when he does that...right?"

* * *

Out on the field, Yamamato Takeshi saw what happened since the area behind the school could be seen partially from the field. Tilting his hat up, he gave a small grin, "Ahaha…seems something interesting is going to happen."

"Oi! Yamamato! Come on!"

* * *

Reborn was currently looking on from up above in a Leon hot air Balloon. How interesting this was. Writing down in his small note book he smirked, "Things should get interesting soon." Slipping out his cell he called a number, "Ciaossu, Gokudera Hayato-kun." Oh he couldn't wait for trolling—training. Yes that was it. Training.

* * *

**A/N**

Well this isn't long since animecrazy is being a bit weird I had to improvise for this. The next chapter will be of course leading up to the second boxer clad Tsuna fight lol. Also I really think that about Hibari...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Recordings and/or Flash Backs  
_

**Reading  
**

* * *

_"So...anyone else notice Byakuran eats marshmallows all sexually sensual like?" -Honda Sora_

* * *

Deciding to ditch the rest of school Sora was sitting upon the rooftop—more specifically the water tower. Legs dangling, leaning back on palms, orange hair that ran into a red and pink hue towards the bottom blew about, reaching up to press the side of his goggles they flashed as it converted into a screen, "…Let's see." Holding his hand a holographic keyboard screen appeared, 'Maybe I shouldn't model my stuff after what I see on CSI: Miami…' shaking that thought away he quickly checked some sites, 'what does Japan think of the mafia…'

**The Mafia Boss**

…

**A leader who rules a criminal organization**

**Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, **

**Willing to risk even his life for the family,**

**Surrounded by the respect and admiration of all.**

**Seen as a hero by the children of the slums**

…

Sora gave a dead-panned expression behind his goggles before leaving that lame yet truthful site. Garnet eyes scanned the data being shown at such close proximity, "…Oh?" a curious twitch went to the inventors lips at a log labeled **Namimori Chu Security Recording**. What type of school had recordings? Well might as well see what this Sawada Tsunayoshi's school life had been about. With that Sora quickly hacked in and loaded the file, 'He can't be that bad…'

"_Tsuna, Pass."_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was hit hard in the face by a ball-not just any ball but hard orange basketball that was thrown to low at the short starfish haired male, "OOF!" the ball slammed into his face with such force it made him spit before crashing to the hard gym floor clutching his cheek, "Ow!" his pained cries echoed in the large gymnasium._

"_Not again."_

"_Come on, Tsuna!"_

Sora gave a flinch as he heard the resounding smack from the ball and the crash. Dear lord this kid was a spazz.

"_It's your fault we lost, you know."_

_Tsuna was slouched a bit as his teammates all glared down at him, "Sor…sorry." how was it his fault? The reason he wasn't guarded was because everyone knew not to throw it to him!_

"_So, can you do the cleaning? We want to play during our precious after-school time."_

_Tsuna gaped at the taller males, "Uhh…" that wasn't fair! They weren't allowed to do that! As thoughts raced the small brunette had a broom shoved into his hands._

"_We're counting on you."_

"_You can do it Dame-Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna dropped the broom and tried to rush after, "Wait a minute!" slowing to a stop he sighed and picked the broom up. Not like they would listen. Turning around he stiffened hearing their jeers._

"_Tests?"_

"_Flunked them all since he enrolled."_

"_Sports?"_

"_The team that Dame-Tsuna is on always loses."_

An eyebrow twitched upon the inventor's brow. These kids were little punks. No wonder the kid seemed weary of Reborn! Then again…everyone was weary of Reborn. Sora let out a small snort at that, "That guy is a demon or Satan or…hm…Demonic Satanic Spartan Baby with a magical lizard or…is Leon a gecko?" silence greeted him and Sora knew then he should not speak to himself aloud or mentally…

"_Alright, alright." Tsuna grunted as he dragged the push-broom, "I'm just an idiot, who is not athletic." Stopping his spoken rant he paused at the barred gym windows a light blush on his cheeks, "The reason someone useless like me comes to school is because I get t see Sasagawa Kyoko."_

'I can somehow imagine him with hearts and sparkles…' Sora thought with amusement as he saw the girl from this morning. Though on the other hand… 'Sawada speaking aloud to yourself and just going to school to watch a girl…? Kinda creepy…' Sora could make out what the two were saying by reading their lips. Of course idiotic girl talk.

"_I mean she's cute and that innocent smile is the best!" Tsuna whispered to himself with a bright smile. She was so adorable!_

This time Sora face palmed and dragged it down his face ignoring his goggles being pressed into his face, "…Oh shit…this kid would be a scary otaku…"

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko."_

"_Oh, Mochida-senpai."_

_Tsuna gasped silently and held the broom tighter in his small hands. Watching the long haired dark hair girl leave Kyoko to their senpai, Tsuna slide down the wall pal, "She is seeing the kendo club's captain. There I no reason to be at school now. I'm going home."_

Sora slowly turned her little computer back into regular goggles before pushing it up to rest upon his head, "…Hm…" putting out his cigarette the teen looked down only to meet the gaze of one Sasagawa Kyoko. Well…shit man.

Kyoko was startled, clutching her bento to her chest with wide-eyes. It was the boy she met earlier today and who was transferred into her class! Turning a bit pink, she quickly averted her eyes downwards, gave a quick bow and rushed off, "L-Let's go, Hana-chan!"

Hana blinked startled, "Whoa what?" glancing around then up the down to Earth fourteen year old female caught Sora's gaze. "The transfer…student?" looking at him now there was something off about that yankee. Turning the tall female rushed after her friend, "Hey! Kyoko!" jeez what was with that girl?

Sora blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"That was…weird." The young inventor then turned to gaze down at the school grounds a small smirk twitching at his lips. This would be fun. Collecting the data was complete…now he just needed to confirm with Reborn. This should be fun.

A cold wind blew by …

"…Shit…I can't get down." Well fuck him six ways side-ways. Honda Sora the genius inventor was now stuck. Some genius he was.

* * *

Finally arriving back after that embarrassing few hours, then running the fuck away Gintoki style from this insane tonfa wielding bastard, Sora entered the Sawada household, went up the stairs, and opened the bedroom door to see Tsuna freaking out.

"What did you do?" he was practically in tears as he clutched his brown locks, "I can't walk the streets anymore! And I can't confront Sasagawa Kyoko." Moving Tsuna then began to shout in Reborn's face, "I had no intent of telling her either!"

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't right?"

In response to Reborn's response the young fourteen year old male known to do stupid thing did a very stupid thing—he tugged at Reborn's cheeks, "Sh…shut up!" …and told him to shut up.

Sora gave a small flinch hearing the various sound of beatings, 'This makes me think of how Jade Curtiss beat up Reid Herschel in that Lemon Gumi.'

"I'm going to sleep now." Reborn spoke in his normal squeaky if not cute tone, noticing his assistant standing there. Hm he was getting better at cat feet.

"Owwww…I was fine when the bike hit me." Tsuna groaned from his place at the foot of his bed—more so the side of the bed. He was in such pain man.

"You had the dying will at the time."

"Dying will means your body is in a state of wherein all safety switches are off." Closing the door behind him the long haired teen began to tie his hair up.

Tsuna glanced up bit startled having recovered a bit. It was that scary yankee! Blinking a bit he gave an odd look, "Eh?" he was explaining it in an easy way to understand and…he was a bit…pretty—whoa what!

"So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strengths." Finishing tying up his hair, Sora began to remove his custom uniform glancing back as he folded it.

"I get it, that's potential strength!" Tsuna bopped his fist into his open palm before his smile turned into one of anguish and panic, "Of course I don't get it!" how could anyone understand that? "I've never even heard of a Dying Will bullet!"

A snort came from the inventor, "No shit." Rummaging in his duffle bag he took out some clothes before heading out of the room and down to borrow the bath.

Reborn ignored his orange haired assistant, "The Dying Will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola Family."

Looking vaguely interested Tsuna dared to ask, "Vongola Family?"

"I was assigned by the Vongola Family's ninth Generation boss, to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss."

Tsuna was now sitting upon his bed, clutching his yellow comforter, 'His story is insane. But I did just experience the Dying Will Bullet.' God his thoughts were going all over the place!

"Vongola Nino is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to the tenth generation." Reborn blinked turning to the side taking the pictures from god knows where and showed them, "But the most qualified of the tenth generation, Enrico was shot in a feud."

"Eek!"

"The young number two, Matsudo, was drowned." Second picture

"Gya!"

'The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone." Third picture.

Tsuna was now turned around covering his eyes, "You don't have to keep showing them!"

"So the only candidate left to be the tenth is you."

Whirling around jaw dropped and pale Tsuna cried out, "Wha! Why is it like that!" blinking as a paper was shoved into his face, Tsuna noted it was all done by—the writing was really nice as well as the detail. Scanning it he read.

* * *

**Familia**

_Italian Side**  
**_

_**Boss Giotto  
**_

_**Simora  
**_

_**Fabio  
**_

_**Daniella  
**_

_**Timento  
**_

_**Enrico, Matsumo, Federico  
**_

Japanese Side_**  
**_

**Boss Ieyasu  
**

**Yoshimune  
**

**Yoshinobu  
**

**Ietsuna  
**

**Iemitsu  
**

**TSUNAYOSHI  
**

* * *

Blinking a bit as he scanned the paper Tsuna listened to Reborn.

"The Vongola Family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan." Reborn was undressing and as he did so off came his fedora to show wild hair bigger than himself, "That is your great-great-great grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and legitimate boss candidate."

"What are you talking about? I never heard about this."

Reborn sat on the ground in just his diaper as he began to tug on polka dot PJ, "Don't worry. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss."

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way I'll ever do it!"

"I'm going to sleep." Turning to Tsuna fully dressed Reborn spoke with a smile of sorts, "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful."

Tsuna paled seeing grenades propped up—when did those get there! "Don't set traps in the house!" he turned and Reborn was in his bed, "Don't sleep in my bed!"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn listened to the small shocked hie and then continued, "Sora was the one to make my current batch of dying will bullets." Snuggling into the sheets he yawned, "Sora is my assistant as well as your age. Be nice and don't get to startled…" eyes open and a sleep nose bubble began to come out as he murmured, "Don't be scared of his curse."

Tsuna sat there stunned and bruised as well as tired from the abuse of the day as he moved to a small corner of his room and sat there legs drawn up to his chest, 'That scary guy made...that bullet? He had a lot of interesting things…' gripping his head he gave a sigh. This was too much. His peaceful life was now chaotic.

Sora tilted his head as he sat himself next to Tsuna, "I got the comforter." Ignoring the shocked look the tall male held the blanket to the smaller, "…Here."

A bit hesitant Tsuna wrapped it around himself and took in the appearance of the yankee. 'Hi hair is up…a baggy shirt only?' jeez this guy was weird! Blinking bit he started to feel sleepy from the warmth of the blanket and the male next to him. Eyes drooping as the day finally caught up to him, Sawada Tsunayoshi fell asleep with his head resting on the others shoulder.

Giving a silent sigh Sora knew then that he could not take a night smoke. Glancing up a bit to stare out the open window he gave a small smile, 'This kid might freak out once morning comes and he sees what is going on…' placing a hand to his chest the inventor's eyes darkened ever so slightly for as of now, Honda Sora was no longer Honda Sora the male but Honda Sora the cursed Female. Go figure that a trip to visit Fong in China and train in martial arts would land the young inventor in hot water literally of one of the many cursed springs, 'I swear that is how Ranma ½ came to be…based of a real damn spring which I fell into.' This was gonna be one hell of a ride man.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright then! Yes Sora is going to be cursed like Ranma from Ranma 1/2. Original Gender (Born as) Male so cold water will turn Sora into a female. As you know hot water original form, cold water cursed form (Female).

I have another OC with the same issues in my Kuroko no Basket fanfiction. I though this might be easier since originally made Sora was a male but for Reborn I made Sora a female in the past. Sora has always been androgynous (Think Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) so either way Sora is like a bishie never a bishojou lol. Crap did I spell those right? Darn.

I hope this chapter was alright. I don't normally update without desktop but it will be forever till then and I was complaining to** totoro504** about it as well lol...but I decided to write anyways so I think I deserve to get bricked for that!

A thing that makes me wonder is...why is Reborn's hair bigger than his own head and body...also this chapter comes from the Manga with my own variations as you can see so it won't be totally paper-clipped.

By the way I found this piece of triva interesting: Giotto's descendants and his own Japanese name are named after Tokugawa Shoguns: Ieyasu, Yoshimune, Yoshinobu, Ietsuna, Iemitsu, and Tsunayoshi.

Well that is about it! R&R if you can. Be a grammar nazi plz if possible! Thx to those who review, favorite, alert, and ghost.

**Good AMV. Watch it if you like KHR AMVS**

** www . youtube watch?v=kRHDMS7oX8g**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Tsuna doing Dying Will_  
**

* * *

_"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop" _  
_ ― Lewis Carroll, The Children Of The New Forest _

* * *

The next day Tsuna was pale as a ghost, sliding the classroom door open he gave a small more mumble, "What should I do if Sasagawa Kyoko and I see each other…" as he walked in he froze as the class burst into jeer.

"Here comes the pants man!"

"Hentai!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Confession of love!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai!"

"They say you were rejected vehemently."

Kyoko gazed down at the table a bit of a pout on her lips as she sat there listening to everyone.

'They…THEY KNOW!' Tsuna cried mentally as he became almost like a zombie from the shock and embarrassment. Before he could flee and his classmates zoomed in he let out a yelp as the door was slammed open once more, "E-eh!" tilting his head up he saw none other than Honda Sora.

The class froze and stared at the new transfer.

"The hell is going on?" Speaking around the cancer stick, Sora lifted a pair of goggles up with his right hand as the left held the door open. Garnet eyes were narrowed a bit as he watched the class become a bit uneasy.

"We…we are just going off to the dojo!"

"Wait?"

Sora stared as they fled past him with a blank gaze before looking at Kyoko; "…" wait was that girl staring at him? Weird.

"Mochida-senpai is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday."

"Huh?"

"He says "I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry."

"That's…I'm just in the same leadership class as him. I didn't cry!" Kyoko was flustered and a bit upset. Was this what she got for not speaking up? She didn't want to deal with this, she couldn't deal with it! Locking eyes with Sora as Hana began to push her she seemed to beg for help.

"Now, Now, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Guy's belong to a guy's world! Let's go watch—whoa!" Hana was shocked as Kyoko was pulled away from her and right to the new student, "Honda-san?" the rest of the girls watched wide-eyed.

Kyoko, who was pressed up against the firm chest of Sora, glanced up at him with wide eyes and a light flush on her cheeks, "E-eh?"

"…Stop being a bunch of giggling shits." Sora gave a grunt before glancing down at Kyoko, "...You should have spoken up. Now Tsuna is taking shit for your mistake." Shoving her back at Hana without remorse he turned on his heel, hair fluttering behind him before he took off in a run after the others, "You shits! Bring back Tsuna!"

"What the hell! Kyoko you alright?" Hana asked while steadying her best friend only to notice one thing, "Eh? Kyoko?"

"Honda-kun is…cool."

Hana gave a stare of disbelief only to notice other girls as well staring after. Oh god no. A new fan club was going to be born and Kyoko got swooped into it. She could only give a groan. Okay she needed to rethink things now after this.

* * *

"There you are, you Hentai stalker!" Mochida stood there in his kendo gear, growling Tsuna, "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!

Tsuna cringed, jerking away in shock tears in his eyes, "Oh no!"

"Don't worry. It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand." Mochida spoke with a smirk, "You're a novice at kendo. So if you can get an Ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" with that he pointed his shinai at Kyoko, "The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Pri…prize?"

"What a jerk."

"Let me go!"

Mochida smirked to himself rubbing his chin, "I'm the lead in this battle. No matter what happens, I won't lose to that prick."

"Out of my way." Sora walked into the room before gripping Mochida by the front of his shirt, "Hey you shit…you really got a big ego! I bet you did this to make yourself look good—well here is a fact Sasagawa Kyoko can clear up this shit herself but she won't so Tsuna is being hounded for it! Everyone ALWAYS blames the guy. OH AND SHE WASN'T FUCKING CRYING!" a bit startled Sora turned to shout only to see Tsuna gripping his sleeve, "…Tsuna?"

Tsuna who was a bit red bit a bit less scared of Mochida and more so of Sora spoke, "S-Sora….stop." oh wow he said the others name. Blinking his large milk chocolate orb up at yankee he blinked as said yankee turned a dark red and jerked away, "E-eh?"

"Tch! Fine then battle!"

Mochida was frozen solid before he pointed at Tsuna, "You have another beauty and yet you are hit on Kyoko?"

Sora stared blankly at the idiotic kendo captain before dragging his palm down his face, "…Oh dear sweet Vongola Primo…" why? Was it the hair? The boys' uniform didn't do anything? He was speaking like a guy as well damn it!

Mochida then grinned to himself as he looked down, 'The armor and shinai that Sawada Tsuna is going to use has enough weight in it that barley two people can carry it.' He let his eyes slide to the side, 'The judge is also one of my members. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's red…heh, heh, heh.' It was then he noticed something, an important something, "Eh? Where's Sawada?"

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom so I let him go."

"He ran huh….he does the toilet escape a lot."

"No doubt."

"God, that dame-Tsuna."

"Eh?" Sora loomed over the gossiping boys while holding the shinai that was meant for Tsuna with ease, "what was that?"

"NOTHING HONDA!"

Mochida stared, 'How is that possible…but wait!' he began to laugh, "So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!"

"What a dirty senpai."

"I thought all the senpai's were smart."

"…No you have seen Sasagawa Kyoko's, elder brother right?"

"Oh…and also that Sora guy is fucking scary."

"Whoa—where did Honda go?"

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets a bummed look on his face, 'That's another episode. Engraved in the history of my useless life.' Throwing his arms up Tsuna spoke aloud to himself, "Well it's all right. I can't win anyways." pausing he stared down at the ground recalling that Sora stuck up for him twice—ah? Why was he calling the scary yankee by his name! Ready to rush off again he face planted as a rope went around his ankle, "! ?" in a flash he was dragged into the men's bathroom, hanging upside down due to Reborn's trap, "REBORN!"

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna began to swing around despite being upside down, "What the hell are you doing here!" this was ridiculous! Wait then the reason Sora was here was he really was a student?

"I'm watching to see if you're acting lie a mafia boss." Reborn continued to hold the rope and Tsuna's weight like it was nothing, "It's a chore, but don't worry about it." He cocked his head ever so slightly, "You and I have a relationship."

"What do you mean a relationship! I'm just worthless, so leave me alone!"

"Don't misunderstand. My relationship with you…"

Tsuna blinked. What did Reborn mean? A green gun barrel was now in front of his face, "!"

"It is as a Hitman and a target."

Tsuna began to panic. Oh shit he was going to die again!

"By the way…Sora doesn't think you are useless."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that, 'Sora? That scary yankee…' and his thoughts were swiftly cut off as the trigger was pulled, "Wai…wait!"

"Die."

* * *

_**While dying, Tsuna regretted.**_

"_**I'm…going to die…I'm now parting with the world…what a waste."**_

_**A flash of long orange hair and a defending voice saying he was not in the wrong.**_

_**A flash of a shocked Sasagawa Kyoko when she heard she was a prize.**_

"_**If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've beaten even Mochida-senpai."**_

* * *

A glowing pulse went through the air.

'I'll do it.'

A thump of a heart.

'I'm going to do it.' In a flash Tsuna shed his former skin and arose in a fighting stance, a beautiful and fierce orange flame flowing from his forehead, "No matter what. I will get IPPON!"

"…Reborn…" Sora was currently leaning in the open bathroom window, a cancer stick dangling from his lips as he tilted his goggles up at his boss, "…Why did you go and say that?"

"…Sora go record the event." Reborn simply spoke before flushing himself down the toilet.

Sora stared a bit weirded out, "Why build a secret…passage in a…no. Don't ask. Don't think. Don't ever, ever ask." Pulling away Sora followed the dust cloud of the now reborn Tsuna who was hit with the dying will bullet, 'Pink briefs with white hearts today? Damn…I should pick out his clothes.' That way he could try and help the other not get any form of embarrassment—whoa what did he just hit?

"Hey watch it!"

"You watch it you-…." Sora's voice died as he saw green eyes that were so familiar and mimicking his own shock, "…Hayato…"

Gokudera Hayato stood there, hands gripping the shoulders of someone he used to know, "…Sora…"

Jerking away Sora gave a glare before rushing off a fist covering his mouth, 'Why…why is he here? Damn it, Reborn!' this was not cool! Stupid Hitman!

Gokudera growled a bit as he light up his own cigarette and started after, 'Damn…focus on the deal, Reborn made you.' Trying hard to forget the one person he did not want to see he went on with his task.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright so the relationship wise Sora is going to be annoyed with Kyoko at first but will start to think of her as a little sister, since Kyoko reminds Sora of Tohru.

Sora and Gokudera used to date back in Italy when Sora lived there but Gokudera broke it off because Sora was going to Japan with Reborn. What else...ah...well I guess that is about it? Sora has a protective streak with Tsuna since he is like a little puppy. Well I can't explain well right now so R&R if possible!


End file.
